


Desperate Prayer

by Vassindi



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Frustration leads Anduin to desperate measures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts).



> So a month after talking about this fic I finally have it ready to post xD
> 
> This is my first time writing tentacle-like things in a fic, so hopefully it's good.

It had been a while since Anduin had had any form of relief, he needed a break and maybe some time to himself to collect his thoughts. After his father had died in the Broken Isles, he was forced to be king and leader of a faction in a matter of days. Genn and Jaina both set on revenge for different reasons, had abandoned him as well. He had no one left to talk to. Sometimes he wished he was still in Pandaria in the Tavern of the Mists with Wrathion, although it had been a shame that the dragon had betrayed him and had aided in Garrosh’s escape. Wrathion had been a friend, someone he cared for - _a lot_. Despite the betrayal, his feelings for the the dragon had grown in his absence.

He was so frustrated! There were demons at every turn it seemed. He couldn't get a moment alone. Until now, feigning a headache he claimed he needed to rest for a few hours.  He locked the door to his bedroom and leaned against it. The priest let out a sigh of relief after a few minutes when no one knocked on his door demanding something or another. He just wanted some privacy to get his thoughts together. To relax. To get off.

It wasn't that he hadn't had offers for help; he had - only he hadn't been approached by anyone he would want to sleep with even if it was just to get off. He only had one person in mind, someone he wanted to materialize in this room and have their way with him, or the other way around. At this particular moment he wasn't feeling picky with details. He just wanted to feel the other again.

When he was recovering in Pandaria after being crushed by the Divine Bell, Wrathion had laid with him to keep him warm when the nights got cold. It was simple, even innocent at first, until they kissed. Anduin could still remember how it felt to press against those lips. He shivered as he recalled the taste of the dragon's mouth, spicy with a hint of sweetness and _hot_. They had never gotten further than kissing, however, only done some petting and rutting with clothes on. Still, he knew how big Wrathion was, and the shape of him, at least through his clothes. He had researched during their time apart. When they met again during the trial, he was ready to do whatever Wrathion wanted, yet they were rudely interrupted before anything could transpire. Anduin had been left wanting ever since.

Arousal coursed through him, a familiar warmth started pooling in his abdomen, and his pants tightened uncomfortably. He made quick work of his tabard and sash, carefully placing them on the chair. Next he unbuttoned his shirt and slid his hand under the fabric. His fingers brushed his nipple and he gasped. His free hand moved down to the front of his pants pushing his warm hand against his erection.

“Oh Wrathion…” Anduin bit his lip, as if moaning the young dragon's name would somehow summon him. He glanced around, never stopping his hand movements. To his disappointment, sadly, there wasn't a black dragon lurking in the shadow. With a sigh he shouldered off his shirt, tossing it on the chair, not caring if it would be wrinkled in the morning. His hand moved back, caressing his smooth chest finding a nipple and pinching it with a loud groan.

The priest’s thoughts stayed with his dragon friend when he undid his pants with one hand and reached in to grab his aching cock.  He might have been angry for Wrathion abandoning him, but he couldn’t help the feelings that welled up inside him when he thought of the other - both in his chest and his groin.  Anduin stroked his length slowly as his other hand rolled the nipple he just pinched. He hissed, kicking his pants off, not caring where they landed, even if it was on the floor. He was far more interested in the matter at hand.

Anduin grabbed a vial from his dresser, tossing it on the bed before settling himself on the mattress. He could feel the stress melting away the more turned on he got, his hand slowly sliding up and down his length, thumb teasing the head on the up stroke. The fingers of Anduin’s other hand teased his nipples until they were hard and sensitive to the touch the nails digging into the nubs like they were teeth. He gasped, the teasing hand moving down his body to pleasure him in other ways. His fingers ghosting over his abdomen, wishing they were someone else's. The young king moaned as his strokes sped up on his cock while the other hand cupped his balls, lightly squeezing them, kneading them between his fingers.

He moaned. Sure, it was pleasurable, but it just wasn't _enough_.

With a frustrated groan he pulled his hands away from their ministrations. Anduin grabbed the vial and poured the slippery liquid on his fingers, then tossed the empty container to the side. Then adjusted himself on the bed again. His hand wandered between his legs, he closed his eyes and brushed against the tight hole hidden there. Anduin hissed, sinking a finger into himself to the knuckle; it had been awhile since he had the time to get off like this, and he needed something _in_ him. Now. His body quickly adjusted to the familiar sensation of his finger and he was able to add another. Precome pooled in the opening of his cock. His fingers moved within him, stretching and pushing against the tight walls, going deeper until he hit the pleasure spot within him. 

“Yes!” Anduin yelped, not able to keep himself quiet any longer.

Soon, however, two fingers weren't enough and he added a third, stretching himself out even more. Impatient, unsatisfied, he sinks in a fourth in. His free hand returning to his dick, stroking it in time with his finger’s thrusts.

After a few agonizing minutes his hands grew tired. They just weren't enough. He needed so much more. Glancing around the room he tried to find something - _anything_ \- he could use to help his predicament. He came up empty handed. Light! He just wanted to get off!

A thought crept into his mind, a spell on the darker side of the priesthood, a spell from the shadows. Such sweet temptation. If it worked, though... Anduin would have scoffed at the thought of ever doing this normally, but he was _desperate_.

Anduin licked his lips, concentrating and shifting to the void. Within seconds there were several semi-transparent thick tendrils around him on the bed. The one between his legs went straight for his slick, stretched hole. The tip flicked against the entrance while two others wrapped around his thighs holding his legs open. The priest couldn't help but squirm as the tendril pushed further into him, a fourth wrapping around his weeping cock, squeezing so he couldn't come immediately just as the tip of the tendril pressed into his prostate.

Anduin moaned, being stretched and filled more than he had ever been before. His hands instinctively went to pull at the tendril inside him; it was almost _too_ much. Tendrils wrapped around his wrists, however, pulling his hands back and above his head, wrapping themselves around Anduin's forearms from wrist to elbow. He was still able to move his shoulders, twisting and tugging downwards against the restraints, efforts only rewarded by them tightening around his flesh. The blond's thighs shook with the effort to close them as the one inside him pushed deeper and deeper. The one wrapped around his cock kept it's tight hold, but the end of it moved up - acting like a tongue - flicking itself around the head and circling the sensitive tip until it pushed into the slit at the top, using the precome as lube. Anduin keened, twisting around as much as he could, but the tendrils holding him down only allowing him to move at his shoulders. A tip of a tendril discovers his urethra, wiggling it’s way down the slit and slipping down, into the shaft, where nothing has been before, causing tears to prick at the young priest's eyes. Anduin wanted to scream, but once his mouth opened a tendril made quick work of that when it pushed into it.

He didn't know how many he had summoned in his desperate need to get off, but he felt every one of them move across and in his body. Anduin felt some brushing his nipples, and arched into the touch. He moaned against the one in his mouth, biting down when it tried to push further down his throat, causing him to gag. The tendril retreated from his mouth to caress his face instead. Anduin took deep breaths that turned into a moan as the one in his ass pulled out slowly. He didn't have much time to recover, though, before the tendril penetrated even deeper than before. It started thrusting and the priest couldn't help the noises from escaping his mouth, louder and louder as he became less fearful, lust taking over his mind. He closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensations, his mind wandering to the one person he would love to be doing this with instead.

He imagined dark skin, black hair with tiny horns sticking out from the locks and red eyes boring into his soul. In his mind, it was Wrathion holding him down in the bed, not these _things_ he had summoned, driving into him as if he was close to his peak as well. The dragon leaning down to whisper sweet words in his ear. A tendril brushed his ear, picking up on his mind's eye and imitating the fantasy.

The tendril’s tip pressed into the slit on the head of his cock, pushed in slightly further before wiggling it's way out, leaving the hole slightly stretched and contracting. The priest was left gasping. “Wrathion, please, _please_ , Wrathion I want to come.” Anduin's fingers dug into his palm, pulling against the restraints. Anduin's breaths were ragged his whole body alive with need, his balls were uncomfortably tight, his dick throbbed against the tendril wrapped tightly around it.  His muscles tightened, straining as the tendrils held firm, clamping hard around the one breaching him. “Please, please, oh _fuck_ please!! Wrath-!!!!” The priest's words and breath were cut short as the tendril that was in his mouth earlier wrapped around his throat and squeezed. The one preventing him from coming vanished and his orgasm flooded him, _burning_ as thick white fluid spurted from his contracting balls through his stretched slit over his stomach and chest, hitting the tendrils still caressing his nipples. Anduin trembled, his vision sparked and whited out before his world went black. He swore he heard whispers before he lost consciousness. 

Anduin arose sometime later, sore and sticky.  The tendrils were no more; he didn’t know when they had disappeared.  They had left no marks on his skin, which was surprising because he had expected to see some on his wrists and thighs.  He winced, however, when he sat up. They might not have left marks on his skin, but the places they had gripped were sore and left him feeling stretched out other places.  Uncomfortably so. Dried come on his chest and belly cracked and tugged at the skin when he moved. He needed a bath; and maybe a trip to the cathedral to pray to the Light.  He remembered whispers, but couldn’t recall what they had said to him. He was used to stranger things happening: walking the line between the light and void, but this voice was different.  He tried to shake it off as his mind playing tricks on him during his moment of bliss. However, it remained in the back of his mind, left him wondering who and what they were and if he’d summon them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Regina and Demi for the betas, I love you guys!!


End file.
